Some physical spaces, such as coffee shops, provide a meeting place where people can order coffee and spend time at a table. Often, coffee shops have wireless networks offering access to the Internet to encourage customers to extend their stays. This can result in some customers being repeat customers, and some of those repeat customers might overlap their stays and recognize each other. However, some of the customers might find it difficult or uncomfortable to interact with each other without knowing more about each other. Thus, the physical space might not provide much social interaction.